


Redefining Normal 2

by SkeletonHusbands



Series: Bone-Daddy [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Lemons, NSFW, Oral Sex, Undertail, intercourse, sans x reader, sans/reader - Freeform, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHusbands/pseuds/SkeletonHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of embarrassment, Sans knows a bit too much about you. And his intentions aren’t the most pure because of it. (3.2k words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefining Normal 2

To say you rocketed towards the bed would hardly be an exaggeration as you scrambled off the floor, stumbling slightly as all the blood rushed back into your legs, and flopped face down on his bed. Your nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of strange bone sweat and you flipped over, instinctively touching your face slightly. You were clean and dry for the most part. You begun yanking your shirt off as Sans crawled on the end of the bed watching you with that devouring eye. You also got an eyeful of his now bare arms. He was the clear definition of big boned- he didn’t look like those easily broken Halloween displays you always saw back at home. You begun to unclasp your bra as you wondered just how strong he was but stopped as an idea hit you. “Daddy? You wanna take my big girl bra off?” you said, an excited grin stretching over your face as you watched his cock twitch more against the sheets.

“Yes baby, c’mere.” Sans said , beckoning you as you shuffled to the end of the bed, turning your back to him. You felt his fingers run across the back of your bra, looking at the little hooks keeping your breasts up. “What a weird thing.” He said, snapping one of your straps, feeling him chuckle on the back of your neck as you jumped with a yip. He begun to unhook you and you gave a small sigh of relief as your breasts fell along with the cups of your bra. You instinctively reached up to rub the stiffness out of them, arching your back slightly. “Hey now kid that’s not fair. Let Daddy watch you hold your big girl tits.” He said with almost a pout in his voice. You giggled, playfully turning towards him, hands covering your nipples coyly. You pressed your breasts together, enjoying the feeling of their softness smooshing into one another. Sans watched with an almost hypnotized look as you swiveled your hips a bit, biting your lip as you feel your nipples harden.

“Damn kid, you really like to tease your old man.” He said faintly as you fell on your back, him looking down at you as you continued to giggle and palm your nipples. He bent over you, opening his mouth and letting his hot breath tickle the side on your face. You pressed your legs together instinctively as he grazed the delicate skin of your ear with his teeth before dragging them down your jaw. His hands rubbed at your belly, squeezing and kneading at your skin as his tongue unfurled- wait tongue?! You cried out in shock and pleasure as the bright blue tongue you didn’t know existed in his mouth started to lap at your neck, moving up and down. It was so wet and inhumanly warm and you couldn’t stop staring at it as salvia dripped lower and lower down your chest. When he got to your hands now death gripping your breasts, he brought his tongue back into the eerily dark abyss of his mouth. “Good kids know how to share y’know.” Sans said, lifting a hand to try and pry your hands off your chest.

“Well maybe I’m a brat.” You said, a wave of ballsy behavior flooding you. You wanted to push him, just a little, just enough to see what would happen. And the smile on his face that he gave you said he heard your intentions loud and clear.

“Alright then, brat. Wanna see a magic trick?”

Without a touch of warning, your wrists were yanked off your breasts and smashed into the headboard behind you. Squeezing pressure kept them there and you stared up at Sans’ proud smirk bug eyed. You tried to rotate your head up to look at your wrists but you couldn’t really see what could be holding them in place. Except maybe that eerily blue line that now followed your veins up your wrists into the palms of your hands. “Oh my g-god.” You said, eyes darting between Sans and your hands. His proudness faltered slightly and he cupped your face with one of his hands as he straddled your hips.

“Y’ok, little one?” He asked softly. “We can stop if you don’t feel alright.” You left yourself be quiet for a few seconds, taking mental inventory before looking up at Sans with a grin.

“Didn’t know Daddy had magic powers. Got any more tricks for me?” you purred, raising your legs so Sans’ hips were clasped between them. The mix of relief and encouragement on his face was enough to pull you back into the reality of the situation. You were exposed to him and pretty helpless. He bent back over your chest, tongue sliding back out and curling around your nipples. A groan from deep in you rose up as he moved his tongue with insane precision, hands squeezing your breasts firm. Your hips bucked unconsciously as he bent lower, the edge of his teeth toying with the soft flesh around your breasts. He grunted at your hips pressing into his pelvic and his mouth wrapped tighter around your breasts, teeth sinking in as he sucked. You tried to make some sound but you could only make desperate panting noises until he unhinged himself from your breasts, a dark array of bruises already blooming.

“I think your poor sensitive tits are okay for now.” He said, chuckling with satisfaction at his work as he begun to work his way, kissing at your stomach, squeezing adoringly. His fingers ran down to the band of your leggings, slowly working them down until he reached the top of your panties. His tongue began to run over the fabric of your panties over and over again, causing horribly sexual noises to crawl out of your mouth. “Such a nosy little brat…” He said, finally shifting to help you pull your leggings and panties in one swoop before positioning himself back between your legs.

“I’m uh…pretty, y’know, inexperienced with this so be patient with your dad, alright?” He said, smiling up at you coyly as his fingers curiously prodded at your pussy lips. He used his thumbs to spread you and your face burned red as your most intimate parts were exposed. He brought his face closer, breath ghosting over you and causing goosebumps to erupt around your thighs. Slowly, his tongue came out and prodded curiously around your clit. You squeaked slightly as the tip glossed over your clit a few times. “Huh…” Sans said softly and he ran his whole tongue the whole length of your slit. You gave a short shout as his tongue begun to continue to repeat his movements, growing faster and faster in succession. His eyes were wide and his fingers moved to dig into your thighs as he dug his tongue deeper into you.

“Oh god baby you taste so good.” He growled, the vibrations on his mouth sending beautiful feelings to your clit. His tongue was so desperate to reach all of you, poking through your dripping entrance, encouraged by your high pitched noises varying volumes. He was a fast learner, jesus christ. He begun to realize the pattern of you enjoying it mostly if he focused on your clit, extending it to a length you had not yet seen. The tip of his tongue continued to toy at your interest while the pad of his tongue pressed and massaged your clit. Your eyes rolled back and your fingers desperately wiggled to reach things that weren’t there. “Please don’t stop, please, oh god please.” You said in one continuous breath, taking a huge gulp of air in and continuing that chant over and over as you felt the pressure in your pelvic rising. Sans was completely lost in your taste and he thankfully showed no sign of stopping as he continued to feast on you, pushing you straight to cumming without so much as a blink.

Your orgasm came hard and fast, shrieking as you thrashed your hips wildly to no avail to his hungry tongue, his locked on your throbbing and sopping wet pussy. You threw your head back, mouth gaping open as he continued to lap at your now overly sensitive clit. “Daddy, daddy, wait!!” You begged as the pleasure spasms made you resist the urge to throw your legs together. “It’s too sensitive, please, pleaseeeee…” You whined.

He couldn’t stop. It was like he was attached to your pussy, tongue lazily lick at you, causing you to shudder with every lick anywhere near your clit. However, your leg kicking was slowly pulling him out of his pussy drunk haze and he turned his eyes up to you again. “Daddy…” you whined and he shook his head slightly.

“Heh, sorry kid.” He said, giving a last nibble on your inner thigh before sitting himself up on his knees between your legs. He wiped at his slick mouth but to little avail as he continued absent-mindedly playing with your folds as he regained his breath with his free hand. You continued your squirming. If he didn’t start fucking you, you were going to plunge your own fingers inside yourself, fuck the punishment! You needed him! But with your wrists still bound, you realized all you could really do was wait.

Thankfully it wasn’t long as his hand rose from between your legs to wrap around his cock, slicking it wet with your juices. He turned up to you, his usual grin slowly spreading. “Ready for the big finale, kiddo?” He asked, reaching under your knees to spread your legs just a big further apart to accommodate to his hips. You nodded rapidly, breath quickening as you saw him stroke himself more, fingers running over his head gently. He was watching you with such heavy, intense eyes. You felt so small under him, a feat considering he really wasn’t much of anything height wise in comparison to his brother and other citizens. But right now, as he begun to position the head of his cock in your entrance, you felt like the littlest kid on the planet.

He pushed himself in gently and you immediately threw your hands to grab his thick shoulder bones. “Gentle, Daddy, gentle please.” You begged as your pussy stretched to accommodate his width, sending little spasms of pain up you that weren’t entirely unwelcome. Sans soothed you softly as he continued to push himself in. “I’ll be gentle with you kiddo, Daddy will take care of you, Daddy’s gonna treat you so good.” He said, lowering his face towards yours so you could cover it in chaste, desperate kisses. You could see the center of his eye flicker yellow among the blue and you knew he was trying his hardest, his absolute hardest to hold back and not let the pleasure of your tight cunt around his thick cock consume him.

Finally, he was all the way in. You both shuddered with a sort of sense of accomplishment as you tightened and loosened around him. “Daddy’s gonna move now, okay, baby?” He said breathlessly as he begun to lift his hips achingly slow. It was like your pussy didn’t want him to go as you felt yourself throb around him. He pushed back in and his focused expression dissolved slightly. “Oh fuuuuck…” he said, beginning to pull out again. You were beside yourself with the sensation, unable to form words to tell Sans just how good it felt for him to completely fill you up and push back into you again, so utterly exposed. It felt disgusting. It felt perfect. You needed more.

“Fuck me, Daddy.” You said, voice cracking slightly as he pushed in with a rather sharp thrust. “You…you want Daddy to fuck you, kid?” He said, continuing his slow rhythm. “That could hurt, y’know. You sure…you sure you’re big enough for that?” Despite the questioning, you could tell by the sweat forming around his head he was going to crack from this gentle pace. You squirmed slightly, positioning your hips up more, bending your legs into the air more. “I want Daddy to play hard with my little body.” You said, blabbering on as he continued his pace. “Please treat me like a big kid Daddy, I can take it, please don’t go easy on me ‘cause I’m a little kid. I wanna feel you break me.” You begged and your efforts were paid off as he sat up, hands wrapping around your calves, that hungry snarl from earlier back on his face as he pressed your legs farther apart.

“Daddy’s gonna fucking destroy you, kiddo.” He said in a rough voice as he begun to thrust intensely into you. A string of unintelligible words fell from your mouth in varying volumes as your body shook his each of his thrusts. He was right- this was hurting but it felt so good. The soreness of your legs and pussy sent pleasure up and down your core and you arched your back, chasing that feeling. Sans kept growling the whole time as he rammed his full length into you, pulling it out only a few inches before digging back in. “Daddy’s gonna give you all of him you dirty brat, you fucking tease, Daddy’s wanted to break you for so long now.” His words sent all the blood rushing into your face and you noticed the blue lines creeping up your legs now, identical to the ones that attached to your wrists. His hands let go of your legs but, as you expected, you couldn’t move them from their vulnerable, fully spread position. You yelled as he used his now free hands to lurch down to rub your aching clit, the other one pressing into the bed next to your neck for leverage. “You like this, big kid? You like Daddy taking you like this? You want Daddy to cum deep inside your tight cunt so you’re really all his? You wanna cum around your Daddy’s big cock, you creepy little freak?” He taunted as he felt your pussy begin to spasm with pleasure around him, the sweating running down his face and slipping under the collar of his shirt.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please just don’t stop.” You begged fiercely as your eyes watered, climax drawing nearer to as you stared at Sans maniacal grin. It was hard to believe that not long ago, you saw real tenderness and adoration for you in his eyes because now it was all animal, it was all crazed and desperate desire. And with that look burrowing deep into you, his thumb rubbing your slick clit in constant circles and his deep, furious thrusts, you felt the orgasm start to overwhelm you.

“Yes baby, yes. Cum around your Daddy’s cock, show Daddy how much you love him.” He said, voice dropping low as you started yelling over and over again, the pleasure running in waves over you, the continuous thrusting and rubbing causing it to go on much longer than you can normally bring yourself to. Sans clearly did not expect you to clench so tight around him during this, though, if his yell of “Oh SHIT.” and his hands flying up to dig into the bed sheets said anything. His thrusts faltered in tempo and they were becoming shorter and quicker in succession in you. You were almost numb to the feel of him, the pleasure sensors inside you seeming to be fried. But you were given one last roll of pleasure as you turned your head up to see Sans’ blushing face, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, eyes rolled up to the ceiling. You bit your lip at his pleasured expression, twitching around him. You don’t know if that was the last nudge he really needed or not but right after, you felt it.

He started cumming deep inside you and you squeaked in surprised as you felt yourself become more and more filled, the pressure of his cum inside you increasing. Sans was moaning, his torso shaking as he buried his head in the curve of your neck and you felt the power around your wrists and legs released. You immediately held him close to you, running your hands down his back as he rode out his orgasm. “Shit, kid…” he said in an exhausted, haggard voice, moving to slip himself out of you and you could feel his thick cum running out of your pussy and down your ass. With a whump, he collapsed on top of you, gently groaning.

You both lied their for a bit, panting heavily, chests heaving in sync. Finally, Sans got up, stretching and adjust his pants. You blearily noticed through your sex hangover his lack of dick and eyes clear of blue supernatural as he begun to pull off his sweaty shirt. You didn’t say anything, just burrowed under his comforter which had been kicked to the bottom of the bed. By the time he was zipping up a clean hoodie and turning to you, you were a barely peeking out of a blanket mountain. Sans face softened and he smiled at you with lazy eyes. You smiled back and felt yourself looking away. Somehow this was way more embarrassing than his previous lust stricken look. He walked over, bending a bit to look you in the eye.

“So uh…how about I got to Grillby’s and get us some chow?” he asked, voice weirdly soft and comforting. You weren’t used to him speaking to you so delicate but it was calming and pushed you deeper into your sleepiness.

“Yeah. I think I worked all of dinner’s calories off.” You mumbled quietly, releasing a hand from your cave of softness to reach out and rest it on his skull. You couldn’t help it. You just had to touch him, remind yourself he was real, remind yourself this really happened. His fingers wrapped around your wrist.

“Well good. I’ll go get some pie or something and you can sleep. Because…” he grinned, eyes squinting joyfully. “You look BONE tired. “ You groaned, ducking your head back into the blanket. “Oh! If you’re really hungry though, I got some RIBS left in the fridge! TIBIA honest though, they’re not quite good but I still think they’re SPINE.” He continued, voice barely holding back his laugh as he tried to free you from the blanket. You cried out in exasperation, resisting the urge to giggle. “Or maybe you aren’t that hungry. I understand cause I don’t got the STOMACH for anything either!” He backed off, laughing as you continued your exasperated tantrum within your blanket.

You heard his feet as they slipped lazily into the slippers on the floor and the sound of him shuffling to the door before it went quiet. “Hey uh…I love you.” He said and immediately the door slammed. You smiled softly to yourself as you begun to succumb to the tiredness. You were sure when you woke up, you’d be freaking out about that confession, analyzing everything that just happened but right now…

You didn’t have the HEART for it.

(hehe)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good enough for all you sinners <3 No clue when part 3 is coming but I'm going to try one fan fic a week!!


End file.
